Hansel and Gretel
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: The classic Brothers Grimm fairy tale, with pokemon characters   my OC! for those of you that know the origanal story; Warning: there are two majo plot twists toward the end! please enjoy and no flames or hurtful reviews.


Pokemon: Hansel and Gretel

Once upon a time, there lived a poor woodcutter named Ash, who was 34. He had a wife, by the name of Iris, who was also 34. They had two children; one was a boy of 15 years of age, named Cilan and the other was young girl of 10 years of age, named Pudding, or sometimes called Chibi, cause of how cute she was.

One day, while the two siblings were out in the woods playing, they had gotten lost. The bread crumb trail they had left behind was gone. Pudding was getting scared. "Brother... I'm scared... and I'm hungry..." she complines. Cilan hugged her close. "I know, Pudding... so am I... but we just can't give up hope... we'll get out of here... some how..." he reassured her.

After a long while of walking, the two just gave up... they were even more lost than before. "This is just great..." the boy mutters. He then turned to see his little sister distrought. "I miss mama and daddy... I wish they were here..." she soon started to cry. Cilan, being the older brother and whatnot, did what he could to calm her down, but couldn't help feeling a bit down himself.

Soon, they continued to walk, but after a long while again, they came across a house. However, this was no ordinary house; for one thing it was made of candy, cookies, cakes, and other sweet things you can think of. The twins were awestrucked. "Whoa... an entire house made of candy..." as Cilan said this, he started to drool a bit. He looked around for Pudding, but didn't see her anywhere. Soon, he did spot her sampling the window. "Ah! Chibi, what are you doing?" "I'm hungry!" she wined. "So am I, but you don't see me-" he started but was cut off, by his own growling stomach, which caused him to blush in embarressment. "You know what? Screw it, I don't care any more." he soon joined his sister in sampling the window.

After a few minutes, an elderly lady in her 50s, spotted the children noming on her house. "Well, hello there children! I see you've taking a liking to my house!" she says. "Oh, we're sorry, ma'am, we didn't think anyone lived here..." Cilan says, in an apologenic manner. "It's quite alright. What are your names?" "I'm Cilan and this is my younger sister Pudding, or Chibi." he says. "Are you lovely kids lost, by any chance?" the lady asked. The twins nodded affimative. "Well, you'll perfectly welcome to stay in my home! I'll bring out the treats, and you'll have comfy beds!" "Ok!" said Pudding happily. "Thank you so much." the boy repiled. "It's no problem... and call me Ms. Jessie from now on..." said Jessie, as she lead them into the house.

Once they go inside, Chibi made a beeline for the couch, while Cilan called dibs on the loveseat. Jessie took notice. "Well, you two are very entergetic... are you twins?" she asked. "No, just brother and sister." Cilan repiled, followed by Pudding. "But people offten refer to us as twins, cause we're so much alike." "I see, well, I'm going to get the sweets, be back in a minute!" And with that, Jessie left for the kitchen, smirking to herself.

A minute later, she had came back carring a huge tray full of sweets. "Well, dig in and let me know if you'd like some more!" chimed Jessie. You didn't have to tell the siblings twice. They immediatly begin to scarf down the sweet goods, while thanking the nice lady. Jessie watched as the two ate. _'Yes... it won't be long now...' _she thought.

A ton of sweets later, the two twins were stuffed to the brim. "So... full... can't eat another... bite..." Pudding started, followed by Cilan. "... Yeah... me... too..." Then Jessie approched them. "Well, now are you two ready for bed?" she asks sweetly. "Yeah... I am..." the boy replies, while looking at his sister, who was rubbing her eyes. "I'm getting sweepy..." she mutters tiredly. So, the elderly lady, took the two children up to their room, where there were two very nice comfy beds. The twins hopped in the beds and snuggled under the blankets.

"Can I get you anything?" Jessie asked. The children shook their heads, apperently still full from the sweets feast. "Ok then, good night. When you wake up, I'll have a yummy breakfest waiting for you." she chimed. "Thank you..." replies Cilan, as he drifts off to sleep. Pudding was already sound asleep, sucking her thumb. Jessie pulled the door up. "Such darling children, they are... too bad they're going in my belly..." she says to herself, as she leaves to her own devices.

In the middle of the night, Pudding woke up, but once she got a good look at her surroundings, she soon realizes they weren't in the bedroom anymore. "Where are we...?" she wondered outloud. Soon, she heard snoring and turned to her brother. Of course, he was a very heavy sleeper. She shook him lightly. "Cilan...? Wake up... please..." she begged. "...Mmm... Pudding... what is it...?" he asks tiredly. "We're not in the bedroom, no more..." she responded. At that, Cilan bolted up-right and scans his surroundings. "Where are we then?" he wondered.

"Welcome to my celler, dear children..." came a voice. The boy got in front of his little sister, protecting her. "Who's there?" he shouted. Just then Jessie stepped in the room. "Sorry to scare you like this, but I thought you may have wanted a midnight snack." she says sweetly. The twins were taken aback. "Is that all? You know you could've asked us, instead of putting us here." the boy replied. "It's no problem, but you're welcome to anything in here." the lady replies. At that, Chibi perks up. "C'mon, Brother, lets eat!" she says happily, while getting snacks of the shelves. "Way ahead of you!" responds the boy, as he begins to eat more snacks. Unknown to the two siblings, Jessie was smirking evilly at them.

Soon, the two were sitting back to back, too full to move again. "I'm... stuffed..." Cilan replied. "Me... too..." the youngest said. _'Perfect...'_ thought Jessie, as she looked at them both mencingly. The oldest soon took notice. "Uh... Ms. Jessie... why are you looking at us like that...?" he asked slightly afraid. The elderly lady didn't respond, but instead locked eyes with Pudding. The young girl stared back, her eyes going dull and drooping slightly. "Pudding, dear, can you go and cook some food for our 'guest'?" she asked politely, while looking at Cilan. The girl soon got up. "Yes... Master..." she replied in a monotone voice, walking to the kitchen. The older boy was in a state of shock. "What have you done to her?" he yelled, getting irked. Jessie just looked at him evilly. "Your chibi twin is under my control now... as for you..." she paused, as she used magic to make a cage appear around Cilan. "WHAT THE?" he yelled, in rage. Jessie then continued. "That should keep you out of trouble, until your sister gets done with your meals..." she smirked. Cilan gulped. He knew this wasn't good...

Soon, Pudding returned with a tray full of food. "Pudding! Snap out of it! Don't do this!" Cilan called out to her, but it was no use. "Eat up... Cilan..." she responded, as she began to force feed him. The boy tried to protest, but it didn't work. Chibi fed him one thing after another, while Jessie watched from a distance.

This went on for a while, before everything was gone. The youngest went to the kitchen to fetch some more food. Poor Cilan, looked as though he was gonna throw up from the costent non-stop force feeding. "Oh god... I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered. The witch soon walked over to inspect him. "Stick out your finger, so that I may see how plump you're getting..." she sneered. The boy 'absent-mindedly' stuck out a bone from one of his meals, through the bars. Now, Jessie had bad eyesight, so when she felt his 'finger', she couldn't believe how thin he still was. Cilan, dispite the way he was feeling at the moment, gave a slight smirk at how stupid she was being. "I'll just have to have Chibi fatten you up with twice as much!" she responds gleefully. The oldest has had enough... literally. "I'll eat nothing else from you, witch!" he manged to yell out. Jessie neared his prison. "You'll eat whatever I give you... or else..."

Just then Pudding came back, with more food. "If you don't eat your meals..." she paused, as she got knife and held it at the youngest's throat. Cilan was horrified. The witch continued. "I'll kill your chibi twin and eat her, along with you..." she finished. The teen soon took upon himself to eat the food, for his little sister's sake. "Don't hurt her! I'm eating!" That was news to the witch's ears. "That's a good boy..." she says, as she put the knife back.

After a ton of meals later, the poor boy felt as though he would explode at any given moment. Jessie, however, saw that he was ready to eat. So, when Pudding came back the third time, the witch told the girl to get in the cage with her brother. She got in and sat right next to him. The lady then went to go heat up her oven.

Meanwhile, Chibi snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Where am I? What happend?" she asked, only to be answered by a sickly belch and a soft moan. She turned to her brother, whom was cluching his stomach in pain. "Cilan, are you ok? You don't look so good..." she says worriedly. "...I don't feel so good either..." he moaned. "What happened to you?" "That witch Jessie... she put you in a trance... and then had locked me in here... then she had you force feed me a ton of food..." he mange to utter. "I'm sorry, dear brother... I didn't mean to..." she replied, feeling guilty. She then hugged him, while crying. "Chibi... whats wrong...?" he asked. "I'm homesick... I want mama and daddy..." she whimpered. He hugs her close. "As do I, Pudding... as do I..."

Just then, the witch came back, ready to eat the twins. They both held on to each other, frightened by her evil smile. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS, KIDDIES!" she shriked, as she leapt at them. The siblings braced for the end, but soon heard a voice...

"LET THEM GO!" screamed a male voice. The three soon turned to the source of the voice, and came face to face with a man in his 30s, who wore a blue and white overcoat and had long raven-black hair. Next to him was a woman, also in her 30s, who wore a cream colored shirt with pink cuffs, a pink skirt with a bow on the side, and white leggings. Her purple hair was in a long wavy ponytail. Jessie was furious that her dinner plans were ruined. "Just who do you think you are?" she shriked. The children reconized them. "Mama! Daddy!" Pudding shouted. "Pudding! Cilan! Thank your grandfather you're alright!" Iris said in joy, as she untied them and hugged her children close.

Ash smiled warmly at his wife and two children. However, his smile quickly faded into a scowl at the witch. "You witch! You'll pay for doing this to Chibi and Cilan!" he snarled at her. Iris soon knew what he ment and had an evil smile of her own. The father then picked up Jessie, mass amounts of killing intent in his eyes. "Iris, dinner is served!" he shouted, as he shoved the witch's head into his wife's mouth. In a matter of minutes, she was gone, and Iris's stomach was the size of a large beach ball! Ash then begain to rub said belly, while fighting a nosebleed.

With the twins, Pudding had seen something shiny and went to go see what it was. She soon found a pile of gold coins! "Brother, look!" she yelled. Cilan was falling into deep slumber, but soon woke when Pudding continued to poke him. He soon saw the gold coins and stared. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "The witch's treasures... they're ours...!" The siblings then hugged and laughed. They weren't gonna be poor anymore! Soon, everything faded to white!

"...Pudding...Pudding...wake up...please wake up..." a familier, yet soothing voice called. Pudding, who was 20 soon woke up from her deep slumber, only to come face to face with her boyfriend Cilan, who was 23. "Did you have a nightmare, love?" he asked. "It was horrible! It was Hansel and Gretel based... we were the kids, Ash and Iris were the parents, and Jessie from Team Failure, was the witch..." she then huggled her boyfriend, not wanting to let go. "Shhhh... it's ok... I'm here now...everything's alright now..." he replies calmly, calming her down. He paused. "Next time, please don't eat so many sweets... ok?" Pudding only nodded in agreement.

And so, after a sweets-induced nightmare, the couple spent the rest of the night nuzzling...


End file.
